She Screams in Silence
by Standupdoutei
Summary: Four years ago, Ed left Winry. He told her to wait for him one more itme. But how long is TOO long? Winry has turned 20 and she is ready to give up. After numerous sleepless nights, she succumbs to sleep...guess who is there when she wakes up! Wrenches!
1. Sleepless Beauty

She Screams In Silence

Chapter One

Sleepless Beauty

By: Standupdoutei

Winry was tinkering with an auto mail arm when she rested her chin on her hand. 'Guess I need a break.' she inwardly sighed. Stepping out of her workshop, she spotted Den, the faithful dog she had had since she was a child.

"Come on buddy." she called out to him. The hound followed her to the kitchen and watched her pour another cup of coffee. Since Ed and Al left her again, this was her way of coping with the sleepless nights. Coffee after coffee. On average, she had about six cups a day. By the fifth cup, her hands were too shaky to continue working but she downed another cup to stay awake long enough to finish. She kept on working until she passed out at her work bench. About fifteen minutes later, she would jerk awake, sweating and breathing like she just ran a marathon.

She never remembered what she dreamed about but it scared her to the point of tears. After a good bit of crying, she would get up and go to her room, groggy and tearstained, with an auto mail imprint on her cheek.

Winry looked at the coffee and sighed. 'I really need to lay off this stuff.' she thought. She glanced at Den, who looked concerned. Looking back at the lukewarm cup, she poured it down the sink. Deciding some fresh air would be for her, she trudged outside and sat on the porch. Den laid at her feet and sighed.

"I am so tired of waiting." She spoke to no one in particular. Her eyes started to well up with tears at the thought of waiting any longer. She tilted her head to rest on the back of the chair. The tears ran down her cheeks. She cried until she fell asleep, wishing and waiting.


	2. The Right Words To Say

She Screams in Silence

Chapter 2

" _Bye Winry…Thanks again."_

"_Ed…no…"_

"_I have to, Winry."_

"_Why Ed? Why? Don't go…" _She could feel her eyes hot with tears.

There was a pregnant pause. _"Just wait for me, ok?"_

"_Ed! Please don't leave me again…"_

Winry's eyes shot open. It was dark and she was lying down. She didn't remember going to her room. She tried propping herself up on her arms but to no avail. She felt exhausted and heavy. It took all of her energy to force her stiff, tired neck to turn her head to the side and look at the door that was cracked. The light coming through hurt her tired eyes so she squinted.

Considering the lighting, she couldn't see much. There was a chair near her bed. This surprised her but she was too weary to wonder any more about it. She closed her eyes for more sleep but someone came in the room, flooding it with light.

"Uhhhh….." was all that Winry could let out. She squinted against the new intrusion of light.

The person's footsteps came closer to the bed. They were uneven with a limp. The limping foot sounded like there was a bag of nickels strapped to their foot.

"Winry?" the person said. She felt the caress of metal on her cheek. She inhaled sharply at the contrast on her warm skin. Her senses flooded with a familiar scent.

"Ed…" She tried call out to him as her eyelids fluttered. All that came out was a whisper. She let her eyes close from exhaustion and drifted into her troubled dreams again.

Ed watched her as her eyes fluttered open then close. She must have been in a really deep sleep still. He removed her hand and sat in the chair he had put beside her bed. He put his head in his hands.

Sleeping in the chair had left him with a stiff neck and under rested. He lifted his head and look at Winry's sleeping body. He got up and went to the other side of the bed and took off his boots. When he laid in the bed, turned his back to her and sighed. If only she knew how he felt. If only her had the words to tell her.

**Author's note: Thanks to all have watched my story! School just started today so i hope to keep pumping out the story! . **

**On a more serious note: i would really appreciate it if no one would leave flames. If you hate the story, you don't have to read it. No one is forcing you to read it, so don't. It really hurts an author's feelings and makes them doubt themesleves.**

**Chapter 3 should come soon. I will get it out before i get swamped with icky homework. **

**Thanks **


End file.
